


ALECXIS

by Hayana997



Category: vampiros - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayana997/pseuds/Hayana997
Summary: ALECXIS no es como tú..... ni como yo ..Ella vino para cambiar las cosas





	ALECXIS

No sabia que hacer y estando encerrada no era su mejor opción 

Con decisión salió del lugar donde se estaba quedando por el momento 

Camino por un tiempo hasta llegar a un lugar donde se miraba que por lo menos la pasaría bien, se acercó al guardia donde estaba con una lista en sus manos y dejaba pasar aquellos que estaban apuntados en ella 

No era problema para ella 

Guardia: pareces menor de edad y también no creo que estés en la lista -dijo el guardia viéndola fijamente sin cederle el paso 

Alecxis: mmm si te digo que llevó más de 6 mil años aquí vagando por tu mundo ¿ me correrías ? -le respondió Alecxis vagamente viendo a la calle oscura 

El guardia solo quedó viéndola pensando que la chica con estatura de niña estaba drogada, la chica en estatura era pequeña, de piel blanca, ojos rojos, pelo plateado y labios de un rosa oscuro, vestía un minivestido negro con diseño en plata, sin duda alguna era hermosa y frágil como una muñequita de porcelana 

Guardia: te haré una pregunta y contesta con la verdad ¿ quien te ha invitado ? -le preguntó el guardia viéndola 

Alecxis dejó de ver la calle oscura para ver al hombre frente a ella, le dio una pequeña sonrisa sin molestarse a la pregunta hecha, solo sacó una tarjeta negra con letras en plateado y dorado viendo como el guardia se quedó helado 

Alecxis: mmmm el señor Six en persona .... y veo que por tu expresión... sabes quien es -dijo sin molestarse en hacerle saber quien era 

Guardia: disculpe por haberla detenido.... pase, señorita..... no tenía porque haberle hecho perder el tiempo..... además hay una entrada para gente vip -dijo cediéndole la entrada 

Alecxis lo quedo viendo con una sonrisa más grande << si claro... con una cámara que me seguiría y grabado de arriba abajo>> pensó un poco burlona 

Alecxis se adentro en la oscuridad del lugar con la tarjeta en su mano haciendo un pequeño juego entre sus dedos, que el guardia no se había dado cuenta del pequeño descuido Alecxis dejo caer la tarjeta al suelo dejando ver que era un pequeño papel sin nada, es tan fácil engañar

La música era estruendosa, atronaba en los oídos, el ambiente estaba repleto de humanos, lujuria, sexo, y miserias, el sitio perfecto para hacer negocios y otras cosas, Alecxis se toco el costado y una reflejó de dolor apareció en su hermoso rostro. Ya llevaba un tiempo y esa herida no se cerraba del todo << oh, me estoy haciendo vieja >> pensó alecxis burlona aún siendo lo que es 

Un hombre de porte empresario pasado de tragos y droga se acercó a ella sin vacilación alguna invitándola a una copa

Alecxis: oh oh calma vaquero .... hoy no puedo ... tengo trabajo -dijo sin verlo recorriendo el lugar 

Hombre: ohh que mal .... trabajo ¿ aquí ? ¿ eres bailarina ? ¿ nunca te visto por aquí ? -con el vaso en sus labios viendo que sin duda alguna era hermosa 

Alecxis: jaja no .... sería muy raro -dijo viendolo de reojo con una sonrisa burlona 

Hombre: chica de una noche o de tiempo completo -dijo el hombre sin saber a quién insultaba de esa manera 

Alecxis solo lo quedo viendo de lado sin responder 

Hombre: oh ... dime ¿ cuanto por un...... ? -no terminó la oración por algo 

Alecxis lo había traspasado con una mirada que daba miedo y el hombre que aún tomado era signo de cerrar la boca 

Alecxis: tú..... eres ...... Albert Valoc ..... casado con 3 hijos ...... le ha comentado a su querida esposa que tenía una reunión de "trabajo" hasta tarde, estas hasta el cuello de deudas.... ni siquiera ese traje ni lo que llevas puesto encima es tuyo, siempre alquilando de vez en cuando para hacerles creer que eres un empresario..... que estúpido -le dijo todo eso sin dejarlo de ver viendo como el hombre quedaba sin color 

Albert: ¿ co... cómo sabes sobre eso ? Nadie sabe eso -la miro como si le fuera salido otra cabeza 

Alecxis: es una historia que muchos y muchas la usan ..... es la historia mas vieja del mundo utilizada por ustedes -dijo sin dejar de verlo con esa sonrisa de lado -: arrástrate como la sanguijuela que eres y serás siempre -le dijo volteando la mirada hacía las personas que estaban en la pista de baile 

El hombre la miro con miedo, grito tirándose al suelo arrastrándose sobre el alquilado y caro traje mientras Alecxis miraba y todos al rededor miraban la escena con asombro y algunos con burla, Alecxis se alejó abriéndose paso entre la multitud 

Alecxis: por cierto ... antes que se me olvide -dijo sin mirar a atrás -: tienes sida, Albert .... ve a ver al médico.... haz lo si amas a tu esposa -dijo alejándose 

Los dos guardias que cuidaban la puerta de acero del lugar vieron venir a la misma chica bonita que había salido de la gente que miraba todo 

Alecxis: no estoy aquí... no me han visto jamás... -les dijo viéndolos a los ojos 

Guardias: no estás aquí... nunca te hemos visto -dijeron a coro 

Alecxis: No vayan a dar la alarma .... no ocurrió nada -les volvió a decir 

Guardias: no vamos a dar la alarma ... no ocurrió nada -volvieron a repetir 

Alecxis: tú, toca la puerta -dijo viendo al primer guardia más alto que el otro -: y tú, vas a decir que ya llegó Amelia Bearn 

Uno de los guardias tocó la puerta con 2 golpes fuertes y uno suave con 2 dedos, se oyó un ruido detrás de la puerta de acero y el otro guardia hablo 

Guardia: Amelia Bearn ya esta aquí -dijo 

Se escucho pasos al acercarse a la puerta luego el chasquido de cerrojos y seguros quitarse luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió lentamente, Alecxis solo quedó viendo sin hacer nada, entró sin esperar ni un segundo más el lugar era amplio y lujoso, muy exquisito a simple vista, todo ahí valía una buena fortuna. Alecxis inspeccionó el lugar sin inmutarse por las varias y variables chicas de compañía que habían ahí sentadas en los muebles mas caros del mercado 

Alecxis vio que por como estaban era fácil saber que paso por sus miradas perdidas en la nada y marcas en su muñecas daba a entender que no estaban ahí por voluntad propia, una de las chicas pelirubia y muy bonita, miró a Alecxis con ojos suplicantes 

Espero y que sea de su agrado y les guste

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia basada en demonios


End file.
